poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending (Ryan's Quest)
This is how the Ending goes in Ryan's Quest. Ryan: Tino! Sunset! Meg! Meg: Ryan! Then the path has been split Ryan: Meg. Remember what I said? I'll come back for you! I promise! Meg: I know you will! Tino: Me too. I will protect her. Sunset: See you and the Dazzlings soon, Ryan. The song "Simple and Clean" has played When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go You're giving me too many things Lately you're all I need You smiled at me, and said, Don't get me wrong I love you But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple" When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go (Simple and clean) The daily things (Like this and that and what is what) That keep us all busy Are confusing me That's when you came to me, and said, Wish I could prove I love you But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand It's enough when I say so And maybe some things are that simple When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before When you walk away You don't hear me say please Oh baby, don't go Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight It's hard to let it go Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all Nothing's like before Ryan and his friends are walking around the field Sci-Ryan: So. What do we do now, Ryan? Ryan: We got to find my brother, Optimus, Bumblebee and Zig. Crash: How do we do that? And how are we going to find this Door to the light thing? They know it will take too long, and then they saw Spike the Dog Sci-Ryan: Spike? Crash: Hey, Spike. Where have you been? Then they saw Optimus Seal Crash: It's got the Prime's seal. Ryan: Hey, have you seen Optimus? He ran off, and they know that they will find out Ryan: Guys! Let's go! They ran off for a New Adventure Voice: Remember, Ryan. You are the one who will open the door to the light. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3